Banished
by PINKMOEFLOWERS
Summary: HEY EVER WONDERED HOW AMAKUSA WAS EXILED FROM FRANCE? READ TO FIND OUT. MULTI-CHAPTER. Pre-Umiverse.Duh. Amakusa-centric. MILD LANGUAGE. READ AT OWN RISK.  Inclut un grand nombre de dialogues en français   Nihongo taiwa ga fukuma rete imasu
1. Chapter 1

Giftfic for Mellie427 and a friend of hers in her French class? I suppose. _BONJOUR MADAMOISELLES_. Italics will be for French. AND GUESS WHAT? THIS TIME I WASN'T TOO LAZY AND ACTUALLY LOOKED UP THE FRENCH-FOREIGN LEAGUE. JA. THIS STORY IS ACCURATE.

**HEY THERE KIDS, EVER WONDERED HOW JUUZA WAS EXILED FROM FRANCE? MAYBE IT HAPPENED A LITTLE SOMETHING LIKE THIS:**

* * *

"AMAKUSA!" Came the raw anger erupting from the (yes plural) captains and lieutenants mouths.

A basic situation.

The said started laughing like a hyena.

"_ALLER EN ENFER AMAKUSA!_" Some more officers shouted as they all ran out of the officer's house.

"_OÙ DIABLE EST AMAKUSA? Je vais dégrader son rang 'Aspirant'! LE DÈGRADER!_" One of the Adjudants, Jèrôme Suiez yelled.

Amakusa checked his watch. Or _montre_ as they say in French. 4:58. It hadn't even been 5 yet, and he had unleashed Hell upon the camp. Amakusa, at only the age of 16.

"I. Am. A. Genius." Amakusa said and put his hands behind his back, pleased with his accomplishments. With the rest of the camp's superior officers running loose, terrified, half-naked, and whatever else you could imagine.

Now, he was apart of the French-Foreign League. He was bored of staying in Japan, and the French pride his father once taught him was really starting to burn. Japan was more than happy to send him off to France, enlisting him in the National Gendarmerie Intervention Group (GIGN) or _Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale_. No matter how much he resembled the devil, the higher-ups couldn't afford to waste his talent because of his trouble-making personality.

After about two months in the GIGN, they sent him to the French-Foreign League. He had carried his rank of 'Aspirant' to the French-Foreign League (which sadly had no official abbreviation). And then he felt a hard slapt to the back of his head.

"What the hell, Amakusa. You're more childish than my little sister." A UK _Legionnaire 1e Classe_ and close friend, Arthur had said. Amakusa tilted his head back, his grin ever shining. Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree. "What if they really drop you this time?"

"They'll never do that." Amakusa responded. And Arthur knew it was true. Arthur sighed. Wondering for probably the millionth time of his life how and _why_ he had befriended the devil incarnate, Amakusa Juuza.

* * *

"Amakusa." Adjudant Chief, Antoinne Vitioli said with a serious tone. Amakusa mirrored his eye's gravity, and the situation's intensity along with it. "This is the seventh time these past two weeks we had to call you in."

"Yes sir." Amakusa said. Not saying a word after that.

"Do you remember Art 3 of our Code of Honour?" He asked. Amakusa nodded and took in a deep breath.

"_Respectueux des traditions, attaché à tes chefs, la discipline et la camaraderie sont ta force, le courage et la loyauté tes vertus._" Amakusa recited in perfect French all in one breath. Antoinne nodded.

"Now what the hell do you **not** understand about discipline or devotion to your leaders?" Antoinne asked, he put two hands to rest on the side of his forehead. Amakusa smiled.

"I understand perfectly." Antoinne knew that he didn't. And he knew that tomorrow something different would happen. Something spontaneous and random….

"You may go, Amakusa." Antoinne said.

Amakusa nodded and saluted him, before walking out.

"Sacré Bleu….." The Adjudant muttered and rubbed his temples.

* * *

"Here he comes." Came a murmur from Luki.

"Shut up." Retorted Aram.

Cue Amakusa.

"Hey you two." He said and smiled, winking at them and shooting at them with his finger.

The two fanboys (yes, boys, ladies and gentleman) swooned over the action and nearly fainted. They gaped at him as he walked by, and the whole scene played over in their mind, over and over, slow-mo, and others.

"Amakusa-san!" A shout from one of the few, twenty-one, people of Japan enlisted in the French-Foreign League. Amakusa turned around to see the younger _Engagé Volontaire_ jog up to him. He smiled and waved. The boy, with short brown hair and a pout face glued to his natural expression, looked up at him with a different look of admiration. "Anata wa daijobu desu ka? Anata wa imashitaga doroppu?"

"Iie, subete ga yoidearu." Amakusa said. "Mou, daijobu amari shinpai shinai no desu ka?" He patted the young man's head. He dipped his head in embarrassment and slightly blushed.

"A-Ah…s-shimasu…!" The boy said. He bowed and ran away.

Amakusa nearly laughed. He was well versed in both French and Japanese, you might as well add English, but what was funnier was that he had fanboys, which meant he had nearly the whole army under his thumb. He could almost **hear** his other fanboys fighting over him for that moment.

"Damn that Japanese recruit." A polish teen gritted his teeth in anger.

"Why won't he ever touch us?" A Lithuanian whined, giving his friend a look with his eyes widened and his mouth in a big wide 'O'.

"Hey, I'm the most suited for him. I'm a girl. A tough one too." A Yugoslavian girl bragged, taking pride in the fact that she was a single individual of the handful of girls in the French-Foreign Leagues.

"Well if he has sex with us, we won't get pregnant!" The Polish and Lithuanian argued. She scoffed at them and glared.

"Amateurs, it's much more exciting with a girl."

"What if he's the badass type?" The Lithuanian asked, making it seem like his sentence just overruled both of their statements. The Polish and Yugoslavian both looked at them with blank faces of [Are you kidding me?] .

"He **IS**." The Polish said and slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! M-My point! Is that he's more likely to go for guys."

The Yugoslavian brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her shoulder and gave a glare to the two boys, smirks growing on both of their faces.

"Lèche moi et fait moi jouir, salaud." She replied in not-so-good French. The only curse sentence she knew in French.

* * *

OHOHO~! THIS ISN'T THE OWARI. MULTICHAPTER BITCHES!

Hahahaha, see what I did there? With the Lithuanian and Polish peoples? HETALIA REFERENCE.  
HAHHAHAHAHA YOU KNOW THAT GUY NAMED ARTHUR IN THE BEGINNING? HETALIA REFERENCE!  
No idea what Yugoslavian is. Sorry Yugos.

-Went on GOOGLE TRANSLATE for French Translations, some of them were from the WIKI pages.  
-I did one of the phrases in Japanese on Google...besides that...EXCUSE MY LONG FORGOTTEN JAPANESE...;n;

ALRIGHT:

DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A FRENCH-FOREIGN LEAGUE IS? WELL GO HERE: en. wikipedia. org/wiki/French_Foreign_Legion (without the spaces)  
WANNA JOIN THE FRENCH ARMY? WELL GO HERE RECRUITE: en. wikipedia. org/wiki/French_Armed_Forces  
SPECIFICALLY WHAT I LOOKED UP! en. wikipedia. org/wiki/ GIGN OR en. wikipedia. org/wiki/National_Gendarmerie

TRANSLATIONS:

" ALLER EN ENFER AMAKUSA!" | GO TO HELL AMAKUSA!

_"OÙ DIABLE EST AMAKUSA? Je vais dégrader son rang 'Aspirant'! LE DÈGRADER!_" | WHERE THE HELL IS AMAKUSA? I will degrade his 'Aspirant' rank! (FUCKING) DEGRADE IT!

_Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale _| THE GROUP OF...INTERVENTION LA GENDER...*too lazy to go look at original translation* YOU SHOULD GET IT

_Legionnaire 1e Classe _|1st class Legionnaire

_Respectueux des traditions, attaché à tes chefs, la discipline et la camaraderie sont ta force, le courage et la loyauté tes vertus _|Respect of traditions, devotion to your leaders, discipline and comradeship are your strengths, courage and loyalty your virtues.

Sacré Bleu | IDK YOU TELL ME. IT DIRECTLY TRANSLATES TO 'SACRED BLUE' BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? SO I GUESS IT'S LIKE OH GOD BUT FRENCH.

_Engagé Volontaire _| WIKIPEDI: Recruit GOOGLE TRANS: Committed Voluntee

Anata wa daijobu desu ka? Anata wa imashitaga doroppu? | ARE YOU OKAY? Were you dropped?

Iie, subete ga yoidearu | No, everything's (PERFECTLY) normal

Mou, daijobu amari shinpai shinai no desu ka? | Hey. Don't worry too much, okay?

s-shimasu | o-okay

(I don't really think this is a insult in French buuuuuut:) Lèche moi et fait moi jouir, salaud | I DARE THEE TO LOOK IT UP ON THE FOLLOWING WEBSITE:

"LECHE MOI WHATEVER PHRASE" COURTESY OF: www. insults. net/html/swear/french. html


	2. Chapter 2

IF YOU, THE READER I DON'T KNOW ARE READING THIS (Conjugatedly retardedddd) THEN CONGRATS.

I USUALLY SCARE PEOPLE AWAY WITH MY PROFANITY AND BOLDNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE.

ANYWAY! CHAPTER 2! WHOO!

DISCLAIMER: Who the fuck thinks I own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni?

* * *

Amakusa was always looking out for his prey. He didn't just harass the officers and higher-ups – that was too simple! He had to make the whole camp acknowledge his existence. He set up his own reputation that was indescribable. And it changed too.

"Amakusa is such a nice, caring man." One girl murmured. Holding her arms like she was hugging herself. "I want a man like him someday! Nice, caring, and strong!"

"I-I can a-always be strong for you, Elizabeth…" The man walking alongside her said, but quietly, because he was having trouble saying it, like a confession. Elizabeth shook her head and looked back at him, her eyes big and blue.

"What was that?" She asked, not hearing him.

Rather than being sad about the automatic let-down, the man felt the usual flare of heat across his cheeks, wondering what he did or if he was in Heaven, and Elizabeth was an angel. And at the same moment, his heart panged with sorrow and flared with jealousy for Amakusa. He could woo any girl just at the sight of him. He wished so desperately to be Amakusa.

While the more powerful leaders and the snobby lower rank army members…hated him. It was an obviously big war, the haters and lovers both equalized each other, and Amakusa had planned it all by himself. He wondered himself, what the devil was doing at the moment.

* * *

"Agh…damn grotty blighter." Arthur muttered the British curse words and pinched his nose, hoping to block the repulsive scent, but to no avail, so instead used the gesture as an expression of his disgust. "Amakusa! Clean up your shit!"

The said lay on his bed, which was spotless, a navy blue bandana covering his eyes. He took in a deep breath and turned on his side, his back facing Arthur.

"I know you're awake!" Arthur yelled at him and stomped his foot on the wooden floor of their cabin. Though, he stomped so hard, that the floor board broke in half. "I'M SERIOUS AMAKUSA."

In a second, Amakusa jumped off of his bed, grasping his bandana before it could fall to the ground. He grinned at his fellow roomate.

"You think this is because of my shit?" He scoffed. "Look there." He pointed to one of the five beds in their medium sized-room. Not really suited for five men with five beds.

"What about Alan's bed?" Arthur asked, his tone lowing because he knew Amakusa was going to suggest something he didn't know.

"Not Alan's. Robs' bed now." Amakusa said and stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"Rob…?"

"Short for Robaccia, which means trash, in Italian." Arthur's face whitened at those words. Having Alan, the poet, as a roommate was bad enough, he would never talk in understandable english and he would always coop himself in the room, never eating and writing on anything. Paper, clothes, even the floorboards still had the traces of ink used by his pen. And sometimes he would even steal the other roommates' clothes and write on it. He once stole Amakusa's white bandana, and made the dire mistake of putting ink on it. Bandanas were Amakusa's favorite article of clothing. Arthur was usually the one responsible for dragging him out to carry out drills or keep him from starving, since they came from the same country. The other roomates weren't so bad, they were half-decent human males. That was practically it. Nothing interesting about them. But now….There was a roomate that loved trash. Well, he wasn't sure yet, but his name….he could only pray to the gods that it was trash because he fell in a dumpster ONCE. Of course, that hope was really naïve, and even he knew that, so he waited for Amakusa to finish.

"Gordon Bennett! You're shitting me!" Arthur pleaded, hoping Amakusa was wrong. He sighed and frowned, shaking his head. Arthur died on the inside.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Amakusa said, a faint smile on his lips. Arthur's hopes of living were realighted. Oh how he never failed to count on his beloved roomate.

"Did I ever tell you I love you, you pikey?" Arthur exclaimed his eyes shining with gratefulness. Amakusa laughed.

"Countless times." He smiled. And slapped his back.

* * *

"Let the beginning of the Anti-Amakusa team meeting commence." A man with a navy blue uniform that looked black in the darkness, only lit by a few torches, bellowed.

"Wa-wait a minute!" One member called out. A light French accent grazed his words. The others looked back at him. Being unrecognized, they finally determined he was a new recruit. "It's past curfew! Why is it so dark! We're not even in our night uniforms! Why are we meeting so secretly? Why the hell do we have a meeting a hundred feet under Amakusa's bedroom? Amakusa will find out someday! I FEEL LIKE I'M IN A FREAKING OCCULT!"

At this point, everyone started to talk amongst themselves, and the newbie was escorted out of the meeting room.

"Shut up!" A woman's voice yelled, causing the silence of everyone. Everyone turned their attention to a dark corner of the room, where the main leaders were gesturing to. A woman stepped into the light. She scanned the audience with her cold blue eyes, an unforgiving scowl pasted on her face. She seemed like a cruel person, just from her face, but when the men looked at her better, she was the most beautiful women they've seen. Considering you're in an army with few women, most that aren't required to be good-looking, if a delivery girl carrying bread in her arms stepped into the army—no doubt she would be attacked by men in less than a second. Now, relationships weren't banned, it's just none of the guys were really into 'true love' and didn't appreciate the girls around them.

Seeing this woman, who they could not recognize, made their brains aks questions. They wondered where she came from, and who she was. She was wearing a navy blue uniform that wasn't too tight, but fit nicely around her body, showing off her curves. Her brown hair flowed to somewhere around her navel. Once again, the crowd started to talk, some shouting some random flirty but cheesy catch phrases.

The woman clenced her fists and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. She took in a deep breath and then punched the wall, making a hole in it. Everyone silenced immediately.

"_VOUS __Ê__TES TOUS ME FAIRE CHIER!_" She shouted in French that they should all roughly grasp. "The next person who talks will be murdered."

"I think I'm already in Heaven." A man said, regardless of the consequence about to come. Other men laughed at his joke.

"Okay, I see how it is." The woman said. "Anti-Amakusa Team Meeting ENDED!"

"What…?"

"Wait!"

"We didn't talk about anything!"

"But what'll we do!"

"Ah…that's not fair….!"

"Miss Utsukushii…" The administrator of the team whispered. "You don't have the authority to say that…."

"IF YOU ALL ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE LITTLE SHIT HEADS WHY NOT HAVE A MEETING IN THE FIRST PLACE?" She asked. She glared at the administrator. "Invite me in this when you come up with a better team, and get out of your brainnless tactics." She said and flipped a lock of her hair over her shoulder, walking away from the stunned people.

They could only think…. [Who _is_ this angel? Of Beauty and Anger?]

Ikari Utsukushii. The newly commissioned Aspirant.

* * *

I wrote Chapter 3 (see i'm not procrastinating for once) but I've gotta fix the end a bit. Then it'll be up.

Merry Christmas to you all, ho ho ho ho~ :)

TRANSLATIONS:

"grotty" from "DAMN GROTTY BLIGHTER". The English slang for: disgusting. Your girlfriend might use it to describe you.

"blighter" from "DAMN GROTTY BLIGHTER". English slang for: a snotty, upperclassman guy. Usually used like "Just wait until I get my hands on that damn blighter who stole my newspaper."

"Robbacio". Italian for "trash".

"GORDON BENNETT!". English slang for: "OMG/WOAH!"

"pikey" in "did I ever tell you..., you pikey!" The English slang word for: white trash.

"VOUS ÊTES TOUS ME FAIRE CHIER!". French for: "YOU'RE ALL PISSING ME OFF!"

Ikari Utsukushii literally means "Anger Beauty" in Japanese. Tells a lot about her. Well, it sounds like a Japanese name, huh?

LINKS:

THE ENGLISH SLANG GUIDE: http:/ septicscompanion. com/showcat. php?cat=insults

Google Translate

The links I put up in Chapter 1. Too lazy to put stuff up again at 2 AM XP


End file.
